1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic field imaging technique, in particular, a method, kit and product for hidden surface images/designs utilizing magnetism. More particularly, the invention uses a magnetic viewing device to expose hidden surface images or designs formed by manipulating and controlling a magnetic field.
2. Background
A magnetic field, typically invisible to the naked eye, can be made visible by using magnetic viewing devices such as magnetic viewing film. Magnetic viewing film is used to expose a magnetic field's size and shape, allowing it to be seen. For example, the magnetic field of a magnet can be revealed by exposure to magnetic viewing film. An example of magnetic viewing film is sold under the trademark MAGNE-RITE. Such film has been known to be used for flaw detection in manufactured magnets and for identifying common magnetic field patterns. Unless a magnet has been carefully manipulated to control the shape of its magnetic field, the shape of the exposed magnetic field remains amorphous. Depending on how typical magnets are polarized, the revealed shape or image will indicate a pattern common to the polarization of the particular magnet. For example, the magnetic field of a flat magnet exposed by magnetic viewing film typically reveals striped parallel lines.
Attempts in the past to incorporate magnets into products result in adding iron powder to typical mediums in which to thereafter attach magnets. Such products include magnetic wallpaper or magnetic paint. The result is to have a medium receptive to attaching magnets. In other cases, particles in a surface are attracted using a magnet in order to create a visible shape. The entire shape is always modifiable or distorted as the magnetic source is moved across a surface. However, none of these existing products conceive of a magnetic field surface design or image technique which is hidden and only revealed through the use of a magnetic field viewing device. In other words, there is a need for a transiently visible magnetic image technique which can be incorporated into products to reveal a constant image or design.
The use of decorative patterns or designs as well images on surfaces has been desirable in various applications. It has been desirable to incorporate hidden images which can be exposed at will for special occasion decorative purposes or to use hidden images or words in game or educational products for example board games, toys, flashcards or in products where hidden images or messages are desired. Therefore, a need exists for hidden surface designs and images that can be subsequently exposed or revealed in a clearly defined form when not visible with the naked eye.
Accordingly, a need for a method or kit to form hidden surface designs/images utilizing magnetic fields where the magnetic field is manipulated to show solid defined shapes and designs exists.